An Encounter With Sagara Always Leads To Trouble
by DigimonTamer007
Summary: The second season digidestined meet up with two that they have never met before. One of them uses a digivolvution that they have never seen before. The two then begin to go to their school. Who are they and what new evils have arised in the digital wor


An Encounter with Sagara Always Leads to Trouble Written by DigimonTamer007  
  
DigimonTamer007: Hello! Sorry, I've been gone for a while. I had to go to my dad's for a while. Yeah, my parents are divorced. Anyways, I'm sad to say that I might not continue my first fic but here's one just as good or even better. But before we go to the story, let me introduce my favorite inu hanyou, INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: Why the hell am I here? What's the point? This isn't an InuYasha fan fic, so why do I have to be here?  
  
DT007: Because I wanted you to be here. Anyways I want you to do the disclaimer.  
  
Inuyasha: *sigh* Fine. DigimonTamer007 does not own Digimon or me. But she does own the OC and all the made up digimon in this fic.  
  
DT007: ^^ See? That wasn't that hard. Now, we can finally get to the fan fic.  
  
~An Encounter with Sagara Always Leads To Trouble~ ~Chapter One~ ~The First Encounter with Sagara~  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!!" Daisuke yelled as he skidded around a corner in the almost deserted school. He was wearing his regular outfit, which was now the high school uniform, with his blue school bag on his back and Demiveemon was in his arms. He skidded around another corner then ran into a nearby classroom which happened to be the high school computer lab.  
  
"Made it." Daisuke said breathlessly. Inside the room, Takeru, Hikari, Yolei, and Cody were waiting for him with their own digimon in their arms. They all were also wearing high school uniforms. It was the second year in high school and they were going to school with the original digidestined.  
  
"Finally, now we can go to the Digital World." Takeru said after Daisuke stood straight up. they had found out the day before that they could now get back into the Digital World. That meant that they were needed in the Digital World. Hikari and Cody nodded in agreement. Yolei took out her D- 3 and held in front of the computer.  
  
"Digi-Port! Open!" Yolei said with excitement. The digital port automatically appeared on the screen and the light turned green showing that it was open. Suddenly, the five digidestined were engulfed in a white, bright light. They were instantly transported to the Digital World and appeared through a small television.  
  
"Get off! You're squishing me!" Gatomon yelled angrily. The whole group was on top of the poor cat digimon. They all apologized and got up. Hikari stood and dusted herself off while looking at their surroundings. They had ended up beside a small digimon village.  
  
"Look, Yolei." Hikari said as she continued to look at the surroundings. The rest also began to look around them as well. They all then nodded to each other and walked into the village. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion on the far side of the village. Hikari and Yolei gasped as the digidestined and their digimon began to run towards the explosion. When they arrived at the scene, no one could see anything because the dust and dirt from the explosion surrounded them.  
  
"Look, something's coming!" Cody pointed out as they all looked at the spot he was indicating. A shadow began to form and was running towards them. When the shadow got closer, they could tell what it was. It was a teenaged girl about the same age as our heroes (in this they will be 15 and 16). They could not figure out any of her features as she wore a cloak that covered her whole body and head. The only part they could see was her mouth.  
  
"Look, a girl!" Daisuke said once again pointing out the obvious. Once she saw the group, she quickly ran over to them and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Take care of that digimon, if you can. I have to go. I'm exhausted and need to regain my energy. Just remember this name, "Sagara"." The girl told them. She then bowed in respect and ran out of the village. Suddenly, a huge digimon that looked like a giant wolf appeared. There was something on its back.  
  
"So, you are the foolish digidestined. You defeated all the others but do you think that you can defeat me, Himura?" A dark figure asked from the back of the giant digimon.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you come down here and say that?" Daisuke asked annoying like he always did trying to impress Hikari. The figure began to laugh and that's when the digidestined figured out that the figure must be a human boy also about their age.  
  
"I'll try to remember not to destroy you if you tell me where Sagara is." The boy told them. He must be talking about that girl, Takeru thought to himself. Yolei stepped in front of the group and glared up at the boy.  
  
"And why do you want her?" Yolei asked the boy rudely. Apparently, the rest of the group had thought the same thing as Takeru. The boy scoffed and then jumped down from the back of the digimon's back. They could now see him clearly. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Very cute, Hikari and Yolei thought.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you but if you want I can make it so you are. Now tell me where Sagara went." The boy demanded. Suddenly, an unknown digimon attacked the giant wolf demon. The digimon knocked the boy's digimon to the ground and it dedigivolve into a smaller wolf digimon. The digimon landed in between the boy and the digidestined. Suddenly a bright purple light surrounded it and then disappeared. Now standing between the two groups was the girl that the digidestined had just ran into.  
  
"Himura! Leave them alone!" The girl yelled at the boy. Now her hood of her cloak was down and they could see her whole head and face. She had black hair and dark purple eyes. The girl quickly turned to the digidestined.  
  
"Hurry, get out of here for now." The girl urgently told them. Hikari took a couple of steps towards her.  
  
"But why? We can help." Hikari sincerely told her. The girl glared at her.  
  
"Go NOW! You can help me by going then helping me later but leave for now." The girl yelled at them angrily. The digidestined slowly nodded and walked back to where they entered the Digital World. Once they were gone, the girl turned to the boy in front of her and smirked.  
  
"Now, Himura, we can really fight."  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Dt007: Oooooh! Who's Sagara and Himura? Are those just their last names?  
  
Inuyasha: Of course, ya idgit. You even told me that yourself.  
  
DT007: *sigh* You just gotta ruin everything don't cha?  
  
Inuyasha: *scoff* Don't forget to review!  
  
DT007: Hey, I wasn't done sp- 


End file.
